wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Juilin Sandar
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=amol }} Juilin Sandar (JUY-lihn sahn-DAHR; /ˈd͡ʒuj.ɫɪn sɑnˈdaɹ/) is a thief-catcher from Tear. Appearance A native, and a Tairen thief-catcher by profession, he is dark-skinned with black hair and dark eyes, and often carries a notched sword-breaker and a slim bamboo quarterstaff. Activities Betrayal and redemption He is hired by Nynaeve, Egwene, and Elayne to find the Black Ajah. Unfortunately Liandrin uses Compulsion on him and he is forced to betray the three girls. He meets Mat Cauthon outside the Stone of Tear where they agree to help each other find the three girls and free them. The plan succeeds and he is forgiven for his betrayal. In The Shadow Rising, at the order of Rand al'Thor and Lan Mandragoran he accompanies Nynaeve and Elayne when they travel to the city of Tanchico (Thom Merrilin is similarly convinced to go with them by Moiraine Damodred). After Tanchico he and Thom rescue the two girls when they are poisioned by Forkroot tea by Ronde Macura. They then join Valan Luca's Travelling circus where he becomes a Highwire acrobat. Ebou Dar He remains with their party when they journey to Salidar, and again when their search for the Bowl of the Winds brings them to Ebou Dar. Aviendha, Mat Cauthon and small number of the Band of the Red Hand also accompany them. When Nynaeve, Elayne and Aviendha leave the city, Juilin stays with Mat Cauthon's group. He later becomes besotted with one of the Seanchan da'covale, "Thera", who is actually the ex-Panarch of Tanchico, Amathera. He is beaten when caught sneaking onto her floor, but this doesn't stop him from seeing her. Mat gets Juilin to steal an a'dam and some damane clothing as part of his plan when trying to escape Ebou Dar with the captive Aes Sedai. Juilin leaves with Mat and takes Thera with him. Joining the circus He along with the rest of the group, join and travel in Valan Luca's Traveling Show as a cover to escape Ebou Dar. Thera now never leaves his side. He runs to find Mat when Renna Emain stabs Egeanin Tamarath and flees Luca's show. He is not very trusting of Egeanin, but when she is demoted from the blood, she extends the olive branch to both him and Amathera and asks them to become friends. After a skirmish with Darkfriends in Maderin Mat and the rest of his group decide to leave Luca's show. While riding through Altara they meet up with the Band of the Red Hand and begin to travel with them. He meets with Mat, who is planning how to the approach Trustair, the next village along after Hinderstap. When the the Aes Sedai traveling with Mat finally leave, Juilin and Thera travel with them, making for Tar Valon. The Last Battle Juilin found himself as a squad commander at the Last Battle. His squad job was to protect the Aes Sedai force from the Sharan infantry as they confronted the Shadow's channelers in the Field of Merrilor. Wielding a spear and his sword breaker, he defeated a sharan commander and was able to help his men hold their front. While Rand is fighting the Dark One, he views many deaths including Juilin's death. es:Juilin Sandar Category:POV character